Redemption
by Lady Noire
Summary: Seifer comes back to Garden to prove himself. Zell isn't happy about it but what can he do. Yaoi, Seifer/Zell. *Updated*
1. Back to Garden

Disc : The idea of the story is mine and that's about as far as it goes with stuff being mine...

Warning : Lime & Yaoi . Don't say I didn't warn you because I did ! 

~ Back to Garden ~

Zell heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Seifer?" Zell frowned, very confused. _Seifer wasn't suppose to be here…_

"Zell" Seifer said before attacking Zell's mouth with his own. He pushed his arms around the smaller boys waist and started to walk towards the bed, not letting go of Zell. 

Zell wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and tried to ignore the strange feeling inside of him that said that this wasn't real. He felt himself being pushed against the mattress of his bed. "Seifer what are you doing here" Zell asked his voice a little above a whisper. He pushed his lips to Seifer's again not waiting for a reply. He didn't care anyway. 

Seifer nipped at Zell's jaw and then his neck. He heard Zell whimper and smirked. "I'm here to fuck you, Zell" Seifer grinned. "Why else" He whispered against Zell's ear. 

Zell bit on his lip trying to suppress a moan feeling Seifer's hot breath against his ear. "But…but you…" Zell didn't know how to finish his sentence when he felt his clothes being pulled of him. He looked in Seifer's green emerald eyes and found something he had been trying to get from Seifer ever since he could remember…love. "Seifer" 

Seifer smiled and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside Zell's hot, wanting mouth. Zell pulled him as close as he could, enjoying the feeling of Seifer's body against his own. Zell pulled Seifer's shirt over his head and tossed it in a corner to be forgotten. He pulled Seifer close again feeling Seifer's skin against his own. Zell moaned, closing his eyes and kissing the taller blonde. 

Seifer pulled back kissing the corner of Zell's mouth and slowly tracing a path down Zell's body. He kissed Zell's neck before biting just not enough to make the skin bleed. Zell gasped and closed his eyes. Seifer felt Zell's nails sink deep in his skin. He smiled against Zell's skin and continued his trail of kisses down Zell's tanned body. "Seifer" Zell moaned as he felt Seifer's hand on his thigh. 

*Knock knock* 

Zell's eyes shot open. 

*Knock knock* 

He sat up in his bed and looked around. "Seifer?" 

"Zell! Are you there?" A cheerful voice said. 

Zell groaned and let himself fall back in his bed. "What!" He yelled. Knowing the voice belonged to the small brunette girl. 

"You don't have to get mad I'm just doing what Cid asked me to do!" She shot back.

Zell knew she was standing in front of his door. Impatient, her hands on her hips ready to glare him to death if needed. "Sorry Selph…what is it?" He asked. 

"Cid needs talk to us…Seifer's back" She said with a sigh. 

Zell sat up again and looked at the door. "I'll be right there, need to take a shower first" _A very very cold shower. He said to himself looking down at the state his body was in. _

"Can I come in?" The brunette asked. 

"Not until you hear the shower…" Zell said walking inside the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and looked in the mirror in front of him. "Seifer's back…" He whispered. "Hurray" He added sarcastically before turning the shower on and getting in. He closed his eyes and felt the hot water on his face. _Why was Seifer back ? Did he want to tell them how sorry he was ? Well he wouldn't fall for his little act. Seifer couldn't just change. Zell sighed. __But Seifer being back does mean that… Zell snapped out of his thought. He didn't want to go there…not with Seifer. Zell took the bottle of shampoo that was laying on the ground and squeezed some of the contents in his hands. He thought about Seifer one last time before finishing his shower._

Selphie looked around Zell's room and smiled when she was sure she heard the sounds of running water. She looked at Zell's bed and sighed. "Mister messy did it again" She giggled and made Zell's bed. _Quistis had lectured Zell several times she mused __and still he still made a mess. Selphie turned to look at the blonde when she heard the door of the bathroom open. She clasped her hands together. "Get dressed so we can go" She said, smiling. _

  
Zell shrugged and picked out some clothes that were hanging in his closet. 

"Your awfully happy" She smiled, trying to suppress a giggle when Zell glared at her. 

"Bite me" He answered before starting to get dress.

Selphie turned around quickly, blushing, when Zell let his towel fall on the ground. She heard the rustle of clothing and when she knew for sure Zell was dressed she turned around to see him wearing some fading jeans, sneakers and a black sleeveless turtle neck sweater. The thing that surprised her most was that his hair was not trying to resist the science of gravity with probably a bathtub full of gel but it was, still a little wet from the shower, hanging in his face. "Are you keeping it like that?" She asked. 

"Keep what like that?" Zell frowned. _What the hell was she revering too. _

She pointed at his hair. "It's…it's normal" She decided. 

"And?" 

"That's…weird"

Zell rolled his eyes. "Let's go, your not making sense at all" He said to his, probably, best friend and left his dorm room with Selphie following behind him. 

Seifer looked at his old rival and then at the girl that was hanging correction glued to his left arm. She was staring at nothing in particular. Just humming a song she knew and listening, or at least trying, to what Cid was saying to them. Squall nodded and looked at the raven haired girl. 

 "What do you think?" He asked her but the girl only answered with an huh ?. Squall growled slightly before telling her it was better if she just said yes. And she did. 

Seifer tried not to laugh at the girl but it was very difficult. _How could anyone be that stupid. Well except maybe the headmaster. Seifer thought looking from Rinoa to Cid. __Maybe they were family…both stupid…dorky…annoying…not paying attention to anything. _

"Seifer would you pay attention!" Cid said with a little anger in his voice. "We are doing this for you not for us" 

Seifer looked at him with an blank expression almost like Squall would give you if you said something to him.

Someone knocked on the door and since Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Irvine where all ready here it had to mean it were Chicken and Narcotic girl. 

Zell entered the headmaster's office, Selphie following a little behind him. The first person that caught his eye was the honey blonde with deep emerald green eyes. _He hadn't changed…was the first thing Zell thought when he saw him but when he didn't hear any smart ass remarks he started to think that maybe, just maybe, Seifer really had changed. Zell saluted the headmaster and went to stand next to Squall. Selphie walked over to Irvine. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and then she saluted Cid. _

Selphie looked at the blonde who was sitting in an chair, or rather hanging. He was looking very uninterested at the headmaster. 

"Well Squall and Rinoa all ready agreed so did Quistis and Irvine but I want to know your opinions too" Cid said looking at Zell and Selphie. "The sorceress was has been two years ago and we all know that Seifer Almasy was the sorceress knight" He looked at Seifer. "But, like he told himself, he didn't know what he was doing…he was possessed" Cid said, still uncertain if he could trust the blonde. "He wants to come back to Garden so he can prove himself" Cid looked at Zell, knowing that Zell was probably the only one who really had a problem with Seifer getting back in Garden. "But if one of you two tells me he can't come back then he wont" Cid said. "Selphie?" 

Selphie walked over to Seifer. She had her hands on her back and was biting on her lip, looking like she was trying to find something out or that she was thinking about something. She smiled and hugged the ex-knight. "Will you help me with the festival?" She asked with an cheerful voice that never seemed to leave her. She let him go and kept smiling. "We still need people" 

"I'll help but only if you really need people" Seifer looked at her, impressed that someone could forgive him so quickly. "I'm not very creative" 

Cid looked at Zell who was still standing next to Squall hands in his pockets. He looked at Seifer trying to think over everything Cid had just said. _If I say no he can't come back…he won't be able to show us that he has changed…but what if he is just back, trying to kill us all… All of them looked at Zell, including Seifer._

Seifer sighed getting up to leave. "I understand if you don't want me back Zell" 

"I never said that" Zell looked at him with a weak smile. "But if you do anything, it doesn't matter what, wrong you'll be gone" He finished. 

Seifer looked at him and then at the headmaster. 

"Than I'm proud to say, welcome back Seifer" 

Will it even be worth to continue ?? Tell me please give me criticism. I need to know what you think I don't mind if you flame me cause that's also criticism as long as you aren't going to flame me with 

Seifer/ Zell stories are icky and you shouldn't write such things because that wont help me writing style. Oh and bout the lime it must have sucked cause it's the first time I ever wrote something that even comes close to naked people...yes really...I'm fucked up...I know…I know...

~\\ Lady Noire //~


	2. Arrogant

Disc : Not mine...

Didn't think people would tell me to continue…and I can't just ignore puppy eyes, way to sweet, so here is the next chap.

~Arrogant~

Zell looked at the honey blonde man who was sitting in the cafeteria talking too Rinoa and Squall. Zell growled crossing his arms. _All ready started to take my friends away…good start… Zell looked around. _

"Zell! Here!" Selphie yelled at him with a loud cheerful voice.

Zell looked at her and smiled, walking over to her. "Hey Selph" He sat down next to Irvine. Zell could feel Irvine staring at him and he started to feel uncomfortable. He hoped Selphie wouldn't notice…

"What are Rinny and Squall doing there?" Zell pointed to the place the tree where sitting. 

Selphie looked at them and then at Zell. "Squall needs to ask Seifer if he wants to go on a mission and Rinoa is tagging along as usual" Selphie bounced a little in her seat. "Oh! Oh! Seifer helped with the festival!" She clasped her hands together and giggled. "But he couldn't paint very well" 

"Seifer the charity guy…who would've guessed" Zell said, still trying to think about anything but Irvine's gaze. He felt himself getting nervous, wanting to get away. 

"You don't like him much do you Zell" Selphie said, not asking but making an statement. 

"How did you guess" Zell ruffled his hair, trying to get used to the new hair style. 

Selphie suppressed a laughter and shrugged instead. "Lucky guess, I guess" 

Seifer looked at the brunette in front of him. 

"Do you want to go?" 

Seifer smirked. "Do I have a choice" 

"…" Squall looked at him with an blank expression. 

Seifer snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it" Seifer said, getting up. 

"Seifer" Squall looked at him. "You can't go alone" 

"Who will come with me then?" He asked, placing his hands on the table looking down at the two.

"…I don't think you will like this but" Squall looked at the blonde who was sitting a couple of table's away, together with his friends. "Zell is" 

Seifer sat down again. "What! Why Zell" He tried not to sound annoyed but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't go on a mission with that brat. "That Chicken is better of being roast and you want me to go on a mission with him!" 

Squall just looked at him, unaffected by Seifer's sudden outburst. Rinoa on the contrary was biting on her lip, afraid of the tall blonde who was glaring at Squall. She blinked a couple of times and then she spoke. "Zell is a really cute guy you know, and you being gay and all" 

Seifer frowned. "Who said I was gay" He crossed his arms.

Rinoa blinked. "Well you dumped me and everything" She smiled. "I figured you were gay"

"I dumped you because you were a slut and stupid not because I like fucking someone's butt" He said slowly. "So don't try to think and figure things out. It might hurt the last couple of brain cells that you still have" Then he looked at Squall. "I'll do it…but I don't like it" 

"I'll tell Zell" Squall said getting up and walking over to the tree chatting friends. 

Seifer looked at them and grinned, waiting for Zell's reaction. 

 Squall knew Zell wouldn't like this. Squall knew he would want to skin him alive but frankly Squall didn't care. The mission was more important then Zell's feelings towards Seifer. He knew the smaller blonde hated Seifer with his whole heart but. So Zell had two choices as Cid had stated. He would go on the mission or he would have to leave Garden.

"Zell" Squall said casually, looking down at the blonde. 

Zell looked up and smiled at Squall. "What's up, Squall" 

"I need to talk to you" Squall looked at Selphie and Irvine. "It's very important" He said and looked at Zell again. "It's about an mission" 

"I what!" Seifer heard Zell yell. 

"No fucking way! I'm not going to work together with that arrogant bastard!" Zell yelled fully aware that Seifer could hear him.

Seifer started to laugh and got up walking over to his Chicken. Seifer stood next to Squall. "Arrogant?" Seifer asked raising an eyebrow. 

Zell glared at him. "Yes arrogant…very arrogant!" Zell he hissed, balling his fists. "And you know what, I'd rather loose my job then work together with you" 

Seifer grinned. "You'd give up your job for me? How sweet" Seifer tried not the laugh. "I might start crying" He said before started to walk away. 

"Bastard" Zell growled. 

"Zell listen to me" 

  
Zell calmed down a little when he heard Squall's soft voice speak. 

"If you don't go on the mission. You will loose your job" 

Zell looked at him quickly. He tried to say something but closed his mouth again. 

"It's your choice" 

Hands in his pockets, Seifer walked casually around Garden. He greeted some instructor's on his way and all of them smiled back giving him a slight nod. _Arrogant…Pfff I'm not arrogant…he's just trying to fuck with me. Seifer told himself. __He's just an annoying brat that has been hanging around Narcotic girl for to long. And, even though he told himself that, he didn't like the way Zell had reacted. __Screw him! __Screw Zell… Seifer stopped for a moment and frowned. __Fuck…Zell… Seifer grinned __How would that be ?  He started walking again. __Fucking Zell… that body…fuck! Seifer stop this ! He thought to himself. _

"I'm not going to think about Zell in any sexual kinda way" Seifer told himself. He kept telling himself that in his head like an chant. And still he didn't like it that Zell found him arrogant…

Zell was sitting on his bed, facing the wall closest to the bed. He didn't know what to do. He had said that if he had to choose between Seifer and quitting his job he would quit but he didn't realise that they actually wanted him to make a choice. He couldn't just quit his job. He was a SeeD ! That was his future, his life. He groaned and covered his face with his hands desperately waiting for some sort of sign that would help him find out what, the right thing was, to do.  When he heard a knock on the door he tried to ignore it. 

"Zell it's me" 

Zell looked at the door. "What is it Selph" 

"Can I come in?" The girl asked. 

Zell got up from his bed opening the door and letting Selphie in his dorm. 

She looked at him and smiled. "Decided what to do?" 

Zell shook his head. "Not really. What would you do?"

"I'd go with Seifer" She said beaming. "He deserves it" 

"Excuse me?" Zell was still standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and a confused face. "Why would he deserve it" 

"Because he wants to make it up to us" She smiled bouncing on the bed. "Umm I'll try to explain what I think and feel and stuff…" She looked at him. "He was the sorceress knight but he didn't want to be. He wants to make that clear, he wants us to see that he's a good person" She nodded. "That's all" 

Zell looked at her, thinking. _She does have a point…he want's us to trust him_

"He want's us to trust him" She got up and walked to the door. "He want's you to trust him" Then she left. 

Will Zell go on the mission ?? Will he trust Seifer ?? Who knows…I know of course...

Should I continue ?? 


	3. Like I did

Disc : Not mine and never will be...

~Like I did~

Zell looked at the ceiling of his dorm room. He just didn't understand anything about Seifer…maybe that was the reason why he acted like he did around the blonde. He liked Seifer…he liked him a lot but when he was around Seifer he felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say or how to act. That's why he acted like an ass hole. The mission would probably go wrong…He closed his eyes but then he heard a knock on the door. 

"Yes" 

"It's me!" Selphie opened the door and peered inside. 

"What do you want" He sat up on his bed and looked at the girl. 

"You have to go pack"

"Why" He asked. 

"Because the mission starts in" She looked at her watch. "2 hours" 

"What?…" He looked at the girl with an confused look. "They told me I had at least 24 hours to think…" 

"I'm just the messenger, I know nothing about that" Selphie said, getting inside. She walked over to his closet and opened it, looking inside. She started to throw some of his sweaters out and on the bed. 

"What do you think your doing?" He said getting the sweaters and pushing them back in the closet.   
  


"Aren't you going?" She said with a pout. 

"I don't know…" 

Selphie started to pick out stuff again. "Well you have to know within 2 hours" 

Zell looked at the other blonde. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as Seifer started to talk to him.

"I know you don't like me, Zell" He said. "And I'm not going to pretend that I like you" 

Zell murmured something, looking at the ground. He heard footsteps and looked up again. He saw Squall walking towards them, for a change, Rinoa was not with him. Selphie was following him just as Quistis, Irvine and Cid. Cid looked a little nervous, but then again he always did. 

"You are two of our best SeeD's" 

Zell frowned. _Seifer__ ?? __One of the best SeeD's. He thought. __Pfff__ don't make me laugh. He listened to Cid again._

"Viper and Davis are going to join you as soon as you as you enter Deling City. One of them is from Trabia Garden and the other one is…a merchant" Cid looked at Zell. "As soon as you find them your mission begins" Cid handed him a report.

Zell flipped trough it and stopped at the picture of Viper. He looked a lot like Zell, except for the tattoo. Zell gave the report to Seifer and looked at Cid again. 

"As soon as you get there you will call me.The train leaves at 1600. You are dismissed" 

Both Zell and Seifer saluted and left.

Zell looked out the window. Seifer was sitting next to him.  "Seifer…"

"Yes"

"This guy…he's an lunatic, right?" 

Seifer opened his eyes and looked at Zell. "If you want to call it that…"

"Then what is he" Zell asked, still looking at the scenery outside. 

"He lives in his own world…that's all" 

"Oh…"

"Like I did" Seifer said after a few minutes of silence. 

  
Zell turned his head to look at him but didn't say anything. Seifer closed his eyes again and they fell in the same routine they had been in for almost three hours. 

I know it was a really short chapter and I know it sucked. So flame me ! I dare you ^_^…Next chapter will be longer. And in the next chapter you will meet Viper and Davis. 


	4. Making yourself believe

Disc. : What do you think ? If they were mine I wouldn't be writing about them I'd let them do other things…

~ Making yourself believe ~ 

A short while after they had arrived in Deling City they had found Davis. He told them that they would meet Viper in their house and so they went there. Now they where in a little dark house. Davis grinned and flipped on the light. 

"Welcome" He murmured before running upstairs. 

Seifer looked at the petite blonde and walked over to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"The last time I was here…" Zell answered, crossing his arms. He looked at Seifer and wanted to say something but he was stopped when Davis came back, followed by someone else. 

"You look even hotter then on the picture's" The other man said before circling around Zell. "Nice" 

"Hey! Would you stop that" The small blonde said, glaring at the taller man. 

He just shrugged. 

"This is Viper" Davis said, looking at the tall man. 

Zell frowned. He didn't look anything like the pictures. His hair was dyed green and his eyes were deep grey. 

"Who's checking who out now" Viper said grinning. 

Zell blushed and looked at the ground. "I wasn't…" 

"Excuses excuses" He said before sitting down on the old, worn couch.

Seifer glared at that Viper guy before looking at Zell, who was still looking at the ground. 

"Well make yourselves at home…" Davis said before running upstairs again. 

"I'll call Cid…" Zell said, looking at Seifer and smiling. 

Seifer just nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Viper. He looked at the tv. When he heard Zell's voice he listened to what Zell had to say. But it were just some yes and no's. He looked at the man that was sitting next to him. His eyes were glued to the tv and if the house would be set on fire he probably wouldn't have noticed it. Soon Zell hung up and sat down on the ground, his back resting against the couch. 

"You can sit here if you want" Viper said with a smirk and mentioned Zell to sit on his lap. 

"…" Zell glared at him. Thinking about ways to kill the annoying arrogant merchant guy. He was even worse then Seifer was. "Did you find something out about Ryo…" 

Viper sniffed. "Yes…he is a asshole and hangs around a night-club a lot" 

Zell looked at him. "Did you go there" 

"Nah didn't get in" Viper said casually, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"And why not" Seifer asked. 

Viper grinned. "Not pretty enough"

Viper looked at the blonde boy and grinned. God he was so hot. How could anyone be allowed to look like that ? The blonde was sitting on the couch next to the other guy that had come with him. But the, probably, older one looked kind of…how should he call it…jealous…nah not jealous. More than that…Viper shrugged. Maybe it was just him. He looked away from the blonde and noticed that the other guy was glaring at him. Kind of telling him that it was he was doing things really wrong. Viper smirked and took the challenge that Seifer was unconsciously making. He saw Seifer walk over to the couch and sat down next to Zell. Zell looked at him and then continued looking at the tv. Viper walked over to them and pushed himself between them. 

He turned to Zell "Wanne go somewhere?" 

Zell looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be thinking for a while and then he nodded. "Sure why not" He got up followed by Viper. 

Viper looked at Seifer who was still sitting on the couch, watching tv. But as soon as he turned to Zell he could feel Seifer's eyes burning in his back. He grinned and grabbed Zell's arm. "Let's go, luv" He said before leaving the house. 

Seifer looked at them leaving and turned to the tv again. He didn't like that Viper guy…

Zell felt uncomfortable. Viper hadn't said anything to him since they had left the house and he was leading him somewhere that Zell didn't know from where it was. "Viper…"

"Shhhh" Viper hushed before putting a finger on the smaller man's lips. 

Zell felt a shiver down his spine when Viper let his hand linger a little to long around Zell's face. He didn't like this at all. "I want to go back" Zell whispered. 

"Shh" Viper said again before putting his lips on Zell's. 

Zell was in shock. He didn't know what was happening and it happened a little to fast. One moment he was standing in front of Viper and then he suddenly felt Viper's mouth on his. Zell tried to push the taller man away but Viper was to strong for him. 

Viper grinned and continued kissing the small blonde. He pushed him against a wall so he couldn't get away. He pulled back and looked at Zell, who was still standing between the wall and Viper. 

"Stop" Zell said, his voice shaking. "Let me go, Viper"

"Why" Viper grinned kissing Zell's neck. "Don't you want this" 

"No" Zell said trying to push Viper away again. 

"Do you want it with Seifer?" Viper asked suddenly. 

  
Zell looked him in the eyes and sniffed. "I don't know…" 

"He doesn't want you, baby" Viper said. "I do"

Zell closed his eyes and felt Viper violate his mouth again. He tried to think about what Viper had said about Seifer. He was right…Seifer didn't want him. He probably hated him. He was just a wuss and Seifer was…Seifer was Seifer. Zell felt something wet and warm slide down his cheek before he started to kiss Viper back. He locked his arms around his neck pushing his tongue in Viper's mouth. He wished it was Seifer…he wished and wanted it so much that he started to believe it.  

Well hope you liked it. So what's gonne happen ?? Zell was thinking about Seifer so is that really cheating ? And they weren't dating or anything yet…so is it cheating ?? And what will Seifer say when Zell come's back. Who knows except for me…no one ^_^ God I love this part. Oh and by the way I need a beta-reader as you can see ^_^ If you want to beta then tell me your more then welcome. 

And why is no one reviewing ?? Is it that bad ?? Must be… 

Tell me if I should continue…please…


	5. I can't

Disc : Not mine

~I can't~

Since the Viper incident everything had gone wrong. Cid had told them to abort the mission and Viper had gone with them to Balamb while Daisuke had stayed there to clean up the mess. Seifer wouldn't talk to Zell anymore since Viper was hanging around the petite blonde 24/7. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Viper purred in Zell's ear. 

"Nothing," Zell answered. 

Viper grinned and kissed Zell's cheek. "You know what I want?" 

"Yes," Zell smiled and turned to look at Viper. "But I am suppose to meet Selphie," Zell said, getting up. 

Viper pouted pulling Zell back in his lap. "Can't you stay a little while longer?" 

"No," Zell got up again and walked towards the door. 

"When will you come back…honey?" 

Zell turned around and looked at Viper who was sitting on the bed. "Soon." Then he left. He didn't mean to make up excuses to get away from Viper but he was getting crazy. Viper didn't leave him alone for one second and the only thoughts that the man had were X-rated. He was lost in thoughts and didn't notice when he bumped into someone. He fell on the ground and groaned. "Can't you watch out!?" He yelled, mad.

"I could say the same to you." 

Zell looked at Seifer who was standing in front of him, towering above him. "Seifer…I'm sorry." He got up and looked at the blonde in front of him. "I haven't seen you for a while." 

"Where is your fan club?" Seifer said, starting to walk away. 

"Fan club?  You mean Viper?" He said running after Seifer, soon walking next to him. 

"Who else?" 

"He is in our dorm," Zell grinned. "Why? Jealous?" 

"Why would I be jealous?" Seifer said. "I mean why would I want you or Viper?" 

Zell stopped walking and frowned. He didn't know why but Seifer telling him he didn't want him made him feel sad. 

Seifer stopped walking and turned around to look at Zell. "What? You honestly believe I would be jealous?" He started to laugh. "You can be so funny, chicken wuss." When Zell ran away Seifer stopped laughing and sighed. "It's better this way." Then he turned around and started walking again.

~~~

"Seifer do you know where Zell is?" Selphie hugged the tall man from behind. 

"No, Selphie I don't." 

"We lost him," She said still holding Seifer. 'What did you say to him?" 

"I didn't do anything, Selphie," he said turning around. 

Selphie was still holding him and pouting. "You didn't do anything?" She asked. 

Seifer shook his head. "I'm not always the bad guy you know," he stated. 

Selphie gasped. "Oh my god, what is the world coming to?" She let him go and took his hand. "Come on be honest, what did you do?" She grinned. "I know you want to tell me." 

The blonde started to laugh. "Will you stop?" 

Selphie grinned and shook her head. "I know you did something." 

"I told him I didn't want him." 

Selphie's grin faded and she let go of Seifer. "You…did." She let herself fall on the ground, not caring about the people who were looking confused while walking past the two. 

"He didn't like me anyway, he likes Viper." 

Selphie shook her head and looked up. "No Seifer, your all wrong!" Tears started to well in her big eyes. "He doesn't like Viper, he's loved you since I can remember!" 

Seifer looked down at her, not knowing what to say. 

"Why are you just standing there!" She yelled at him. "Go find him, tell him you love him!" 

"It's not that simple, Selphie." 

"Don't tell me that! You love him and he loves you, that's as simple it's gonna get" 

Seifer closed his eyes, listening to Selphie's sobbing. He knelt down next to the girl and took her head in his hands. "I can't Selphie, I can't love him…" 

~~~

Zell felt something burning inside of him as he saw Seifer and Selphie sitting on the ground. Maybe Viper was right about Seifer. Maybe Seifer was just there to fuck his live up. He could never have Seifer. Suddenly Zell felt empty. The thought of never being with Seifer made him choke. On one hand he wanted to rip Seifer's head of and on the other all he wanted was to make Seifer believe they could be together. The problem was that he didn't know which one was the best. 
    
    I want to thank my beta reader, Melissa. Without her this story would suck big time ^_^ 
    
    Tell me what you think.
    
    ~//Lady Noire\\~ 


	6. I do love you

Disc : Not mine

~I do love you~

"What's wrong, baby?" Viper pulled Zell in hug. 

"Nothing," Zell whispered. He felt tired. 

"You haven't eaten for two days and you haven't slept either, something is wrong," Viper said, worried. 

"I'm fine." 

"You don't look fine," Viper said getting up and pulling Zell with him. He walked over to the bathroom and let Zell look in the mirror. "Do you think you look fine?" 

Zell looked in the mirror. There were black circles around his eyes and he looked pale. "I just want to sleep," Zell murmured and walked out of the bathroom and straight to his bed. 

"Zell! Tell me what's wrong!" Viper was starting to loose his patience, and quick. 

Zell pulled the blanket over his head to block out Viper's worried and angry voice. He just wanted to sleep. 

"You still love him, don't you?" Viper knelt down next to the bed and pulled the blankets of Zell, looking at him. "You still love Seifer." 

Zell caressed Viper's cheek with his thumb and smiled, "I love you." 

Viper pushed Zell's hand away. "Then you love us both, and I can't live with that," He tried to get up but Zell pulled him close, pushing his arms around Viper's waist. "Zell tell me you love only me and that you don't love Seifer." 

Zell bit on his lip and looked past Viper, "I can't." 

Viper sobbed, "I thought so." Suddenly Viper broke down in tears. 

Zell let him self slide off of the bed and held Viper as close as he could. He closed his eyes and let Viper cry. After a while Viper stopped crying and they just sat there until Zell spoke again. "Does this mean you are going to leave?" He asked, hoping Viper would say no but knowing he would say yes.

"Yes." 

Zell kissed his cheek. "I do love you."

"I know…but I can't live the fact that you love someone else more then me," Zell tried to disagree but Viper placed a finger on his lips and shook his head. "I don't want you to feel unhappy, and you can only be happy with someone else…with…Seifer."

Zell knew everything was said and that Viper wouldn't change his mind but it did still hurt. He loved Viper, he really did. But Viper was right, he wanted Seifer to love him, not Viper.  

~~~

Viper had left the same day. It was weird. Zell thought. It didn't feel like he was loosing Viper. It didn't feel like breaking up. He heard someone knock on the door.

"Zell open up!" 

Zell sighed and got of his bed. He opened the door and looked at Selphie who was smiling. "What"

"Well good morning mister moody," She pouted. "Where is Viper?" She asked, letting herself in.   
  
Zell closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed again. "He left." 

"Left?" Her eyes went wide. "Why?" 

"Because we broke up," Zell said.

The brunette sat down next to Zell and smiled. "Good then you can focus on a certain blonde." 

"If you mean Seifer then don't even bother," Zell looked at her. "And no you are not going to play matchmaker." 

She looked at him with big puppy eyes and a pout. "Why not?" She asked him. "Please let me help," She begged sitting on her knees. 

"Fine." 

Selphie started bouncing and fell forward. 

"Door was open so…oh" Seifer looked at the two. Selphie was lying in Zell's arms…on the bed. "Sorry for interrupting," Seifer turned to leave but Selphie stopped him. 

"No stay!" She got of the bed and ran over to Seifer pulling him back. "What did you want to ask?" She pushed him on the bed next to Zell. 

"Nothing important," Seifer said, trying to get up.

"Oh I know," Selphie grinned. "You wanted to ask Zell out." 

"…No not exactly." 

"Why not? He's cute," She tried. 

Seifer started to get annoyed. "If you think he's cute why don't you ask him out?" He said getting up. 

Zell just watched feeling helpless. Seifer didn't like him and Selphie was only making it worse. 

"Oh and Viper might get jealous." 

"We broke up," Zell said in a whisper. 

Seifer looked at him. He must have heard Zell wrong he thought he had just said Viper and he had broke up. 

"He left two hours ago…" Zell got up from the bed and left. 

Selphie placed her hands on her hips. "Well, nice going mister let's-ruin-it-all," She looked angry. "You just ruined a very good opportunity of going out with Zell." 

Seifer sighed and sat back on the bed, Zell's bed. "It's not going to work Selphie. I told you before, remember?" 

Selphie sat down next to him and blew some strands of hair out of her eyes. "You love each other don't you?" Selphie started. "Then why are you being so stubborn and trying to deny it!" 

"Fine! You get one change to hook us up, if it doesn't work don't say I didn't warn you," Seifer said, getting up. Then he left leaving Selphie with her thoughts. She grinned when she thought she had the perfect plan.

…Well I own Melissa some…shagging as she calls it (Not her but in the story...but you knew that, right???) So shagging it is! ^_^…But not right now . Hehe…sorry. Oh and I want to thank her of course ^_^

~//Lady Noire\\~ 


	7. Selphie's plan

Disc : Not mine  
  
Selphie's plan  
  
  
  
Selphie was sitting on Zell's bed. She looked at the blonde and grinned. "Let's go out tonight."  
  
Zell looked at her, closing his book.  
  
"There's a new club."  
  
"I have to study," Zell answered.  
  
Selphie sighed and let herself fall back on the bed. She looked at the ceiling trying to find an excuse to get Zell to the club. "You have to get your mind off things."  
  
"Studying will get my mind off things."Selphie tried another time. "You need to get out"  
  
"No, I need to study."  
  
Selphie felt herself getting angry, blood boiling. She tried being friendly one last time. "We might see some friends there."  
  
"Like who? Quistis is on a mission with Irvine and Rinoa and you don't seriously think Squall is going to have fun." Zell tried not to think of Squall dancing.  
  
"Just go to that goddamn club!" Selphie yelled at him. "I don't give a fuck that you have to study, you are going!"  
  
Zell blinked, shocked because of Selphie's sudden outburst. He had never seen her like that.  
  
Selphie turned on her side and looked at him. She bit on her lip and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Wow." Both of them started to laugh. "So I guess I'll have to go tonight."  
  
Selphie nodded and blushed again. "If you don't want your head ripped off." She got up,"I have to go but I'll be back around."  
  
"Eight," Zell said, picking his book up from the floor. He let it fall when Selphie had tried a less friendly approach on getting him to the club.  
  
"Ok," she said before leaving.  
  
~~~  
  
The first part of the plan was finished, but she had two parts to go. The second part was getting Seifer to the club. So Selphie went looking for him, not that that was hard. It was not like the Garden was so extensive that you could walk around all day so she decided to try his dorm first and to her amazement.he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no," She whined. "What if I can't find him? My plan will be in ruins."  
  
"What are you doing here, Drama queen?"  
  
Selphie turned around and saw Seifer standing in front of her, his arms crossed.  
  
"Um.well.I wanted to ask you to go out with me tonight," Selphie said, looking up at the blonde. Behind her back she had her fingers crossed, hoping Seifer would say yes.  
  
"Weren't you the person who tried to hook Zell and me up?"  
  
Selphie blushed. "Well actually.that's why I'm asking" She knew lying to Seifer was useless. "Please go, please." She sat down on her knees pulled at Seifer's pants.  
  
"Selphie stop it" Seifer hissed. Trying to push the girl away, but she wouldn't budge. "Ok I'll go, just stop making me look bad in public."  
  
Selphie got up and smiled. "You looked bad in public all ready."  
  
Seifer sighed and opened the door to his dorm. He went inside followed by Selphie. "And what does Zell think about all this?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet," Selphie said, getting comfortable on Seifer's bed.  
  
"Figures," Seifer murmured and looked at Selphie. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
"Now I just have to complete part three and then I have succeeded and my mission is complete."  
  
"Mission? And what's part three?" Seifer asked.  
  
Selphie looked at him, still lying on the bed. "Leaving you two alone so you can chat," she grinned.  
  
"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you started to look like me" Seifer said. "What's the world coming too?"  
  
Selphie raised her arms and made a fake whimpering sound. "Oh dear Hyne above, save us!"  
  
"See, now you're just trying to be sarcastic."  
  
"Am not," Selphie pouted.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not!" Selphie said getting up. She was still pouting and trying not to laugh as she let a fake tear slip down her cheek. "You bully!"  
  
Seifer started to laugh.  
  
"Hey! I'm suppose to get pity now!" Selphie said.  
  
Seifer stopped laughing and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and tried desperately not to laugh. He had been around Selphie too long, that was for sure, she was starting to have affect on him in a negative way. He almost sounded just as bubbly at times. He hugged her. "Aww, poor Selphie."  
  
"Stop.cutting of.air supply," She gasped.  
  
Seifer didn't let go but gave a little bit more space. "Ok now?"  
  
She nodded and hugged Seifer back. "I swear if you weren't in love with my best friend."  
  
"Then what?" He asked, kind of knowing the answer.  
  
"Then I'd jump you right now," Selphie said trying to sound as innocent as she could. "Why can't you like me?" She asked.  
  
"I could, but I don't think you would be happy if we were having sex and screamed out Zell's name."  
  
She blushed and pushed Seifer away. "That's just.weird."  
  
~~~  
  
Zell was waiting for Selphie. He was pacing around in his room. He hadn't been anywhere since he got drunk together with Irvine and that hadn't ended well. Zell thought. When he heard a knock on the door he practically ran over to it and threw it open. Selphie was standing in front of him wearing her usual attire, but then in deep blue.  
  
"Wow, you look hot," Selphie commented.  
  
"Uh.thanks.I guess," Zell crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable. He was wearing black leather pants and a white blouse, normal stuff nothing that would make him stand out of anything. He didn't want that.  
  
"Let's go," Selphie said, pulling him with her.  
  
~~~  
  
Selphie looked around, looking for Seifer. She spotted him at the bar and grinned. "Look, there's Seifer."  
  
Zell looked at the person she was pointed at and sighed. "Let's go home."  
  
"Let's say hi," Selphie ignored Zell, pulling him along. They walked over to him. "Seifer, what a coincidence!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Selphie!" He smiled at her and then looked at Zell. "Zell."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, dear!" Selphie yelled. "I forgot that I have something to do."  
  
Zell looked at her. This was so fake. Couldn't she come up with something better? "Maybe we should go then?"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "You can stay here, with Seifer." She smiled and waved goodbye, before leaving quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
Selphie smiled to herself. Everything was going to work out great. Zell and Seifer would fall in love with each other. Viper was out of the picture anyway. She stopped walking and looked around. "Tee Hee!" She yelled and did her victory dance before she started walking again.  
  
~~~  
  
After a couple of hours, Zell was pretty drunk. Seifer had to carry him home and all Zell did was nuzzle against him. When he was at Zell's dorm he, asked Zell for the keys and entered. It was a total mess inside and he had to be careful where to walk so he didn't trip. He placed Zell on the bed, but he wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Zell, you have to sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired," he whispered in Seifer's ear.  
  
"It's best you get some sleep."  
  
Zell let go of him and pouted. "You sound just like Selphie now."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Zell shook his head and tried to get up. He finally succeeded and pushed his arms around Seifer's neck. "Don't want to sleep."  
  
Seifer closed his eyes when he felt Zell's mouth on his but he pushed Zell away soon after that. "Sleep."  
  
"Jeez, you're boring," he said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"And you're drunk," Seifer said sitting down next to him.  
  
Zell looked at him and grinned. He sat down in Seifer's lap. "I want you," he whispered.  
  
Seifer felt Zell's hot breath on his ear and desperately tried to do nothing both he and Zell would regret the day after that. "And I want you to sleep." Seifer tried to push him away, making the blonde fall back on the ground.  
  
Zell sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong with you! I'm throwing myself at you, practically begging you to fuck me and all you tell me to do is to sleep!"  
  
Seifer just looked at him and said nothing.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Zell."  
  
"Leave!" He yelled.  
  
Seifer got up and left, hearing Zell cry behind him. "I'm sorry, Zell," he whispered knowing he couldn't hear him. All the way back to his dorm, Seifer looked at the floor thinking about the blonde. Suddenly he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked at the man in front of him.  
  
"It's ok," the raven haired man smiled.  
  
"Nida, right?"  
  
  
  
Please review and I want to thank Melissa of course and today I'm also going to thank the people who reviewed ^_^ Thank you all. 


	8. Onesided love

Disc : Not mine  
  
  
  
One-sided love  
  
  
  
Zell woke up with a terrible headache that morning. He groaned and tried to remember last night. When he remember he had yelled at Seifer he decided to go and see the blonde so he could make it up to him. He got up and was wearing his clothes from last night. He groaned and walked towards the bathroom on the way pulling of his blouse and tossing it on a corner. He pulled of his pants and entered the shower. He opened the hot water and shivered when the water hit his body. He finished quickly and dried himself off. He tossed his towel on the ground and walked to his closet to pick out clothes. He grabbed some simple clothes out of it and started to dress.  
  
When he left his room he started to remember what happened last night and he gasped suddenly. "Oh my god...did I do that." Zell asked himself, feeling awkward. He wanted to see Seifer as soon as possible.  
  
When he walked down the hall towards Seifer's dorm he wondered why exactly he had acted like that. That wasn't him. He had never acted like that, was he that desperate? He thought and then he noticed he was at Seifer's dorm.  
  
He took a deep breath and then he knocked on the door. " Come on Seifer, open." He whispered and then the door opened, revealing a sleepy raven haired boy.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Nida," Zell bit on his lip. Maybe this wasn't Seifer's dorm. " Sorry, I guess I'm wrong. "  
  
" Who's that?" Seifer said and walked over to Nida, kissing his shoulder before looking at the person who was standing in the hall.  
  
Time seemed to stop a moment for Zell. He didn't know why but he felt like dying.  
  
" Zell" Seifer whispered and looked at the blonde. Suddenly he started to understand what just happened. He had just thrown away the last part of hope that he had over ever getting Zell to love him.  
  
When everything was finally getting through to him, Zell ran away.  
  
Seifer cursed and ran after him, not caring he was only wearing his pants. " Zell wait!" He yelled after the blonde but Zell didn't stop running.  
  
Zell tried not to cry, but tears were streaming down his face.  
  
" Zell please stop!" Seifer tried again and this time Zell listened.  
  
" I've been stupid, I know," Zell sobbed. " I thought you could love me."  
  
Seifer turned around so he didn't have to face the crying blonde.  
  
" I wanted to believe you could love me."  
  
Seifer felt like crying himself. Hearing the one he loves so much cry because of him made him feel terrible. He wanted to walk over to the blonde and hold him until he stopped crying. Whispering in his ear, telling him he loved him forever.  
  
" I'm sorry for loving you," Zell sobs. "I'm sorry"  
  
Seifer could hear Zell running away. He wanted to follow the blonde but he couldn't. He wanted to love the small blonde but he couldn't. Zell would only get hurt just like now. He didn't want to cause the blonde more pain then he all ready had. Seifer looked at the ground and did the only thing he could do at the moment. Leave like a coward, he knew.  
  
But he had no other choice. He had to leave. He couldn't see Zell like this, hurt by him. He wanted to stop hurting Zell and this was the only way.  
  
~~~  
  
Zell fell down on his bed, crying. He had been stupid. How could he even have dared to think Seifer could love him. He had been stupid for trying, for loving the blonde. When he heard a knock on the door he knew it was Selphie but he really didn't feel like talking to her right now. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone and cry. Cry because he was stupid. Cry because he wanted to stop thinking about Seifer and crying was the only way he would forget him.  
  
" Zell, please open," Selphie whispered. She knocked again but Zell still didn't open. She knew it was to good to be true. How could they be so stupid. Both of them loved each other but both thought it was just that, one-sided love.  
  
  
  
Please review I want to thank my beta reader !! Thank you your the best I don't know what I should do without you ^_^ Or something like that. 


	9. Running

Disc : Not mine  
.  
.  
.  
Running  
.  
.  
.  
When Seifer opened his eyes he found himself in a train. Then he remembered: He was going to Deling, away from Zell. He thought about the blonde and the big mistake he had made when he had seen Nida. Curse him! Curse Nida!  
  
He punched on the seat next to him and growled slightly. He's fucked up totally and Zell had just slipped thought his fingers.  
  
+++  
  
Zell isn't doing too well. Selphie thought to herself. He had been in his room all day and wouldn't come out. The petite brunette was pacing in front of Zell's dorm. Passing people were looking at her funny but she didn't care. She had to find a way to get Zell and Seifer together again!  
  
Nida was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
Selphie stopped her pacing and looked down at the raven haired man. "What did you do to get them like this?" She asked.  
  
Nida looked up at the girl and bit on his lip. "I slept with Seifer." Selphie's eyes went big as dinner plates and for the first time ever she had no words. "I didn't mean to hurt Zell."  
  
"You asshole! I've been working my butt of to let them realize they like each other and then you go off an sleep with Seifer because you didn't mean to hurt Zell!" Selphie put her hands on her hips, her eyes spitting fire. "Who do you think you are!"  
  
Nida felt small and stupid. "I didn't know..." He got up and now he was looking down at Selphie. "And he does love Zell, you know...it wasn't my name he screamed and said he loved...it wasn't me."  
  
Selphie started to knock on the door again, this time harder. She kept telling Zell to open the door. But still he wouldn't and it was starting to work on Selphie's nerves. "Zell please open the door!"  
  
From inside Zell was listening to his friend, but he didn't care much about what she was yelling. Seifer didn't love him, it was a fact! And he couldn't change that...and neither could Selphie. He started to cry again and pushed his face in his pillow, trying to stop sobbing and seriously feeling stupid.  
  
Seifer didn't love him and never would...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Next chapter will be the last and it will be the lemon...good that took me long . Sorry y'all ^_^ Thanks to my lovely beta-reader !!! I'm sooooo going to keep her...^_^ 


End file.
